Truth or Dare
by kimberlyisawesome
Summary: Katara is envited to a party and everybody from the gaang is going to be there. Including Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. Rated M Zutara  duh? , Sukka, maybe a Taang? IDK I just go with the flow.
1. Chapter 1

Three years after the war ended, Zuko became Fire Lord. The court is still pressing him to get married and have a heir. Azula gets her bending abilities taken away. And now she starts to find the good in life. And the Avatar asks Toph to be his girlfriend him. Katara who unfortunately gets set up with the wrong guy is desperately looking for the right one. Sokka asks Suki to marry him, and they have a wonderful honeymoon on Ember Island. But don't be fooled young ones, there honeymoon is where only the fun begins…

Now let me start with Katara's Dare POV

_Flashback…_

"_Ok…" Toph said at the weird dare Mai gave Azula_

"_Your turn Sparky. Who did you get?" she said. Zuko grazed my eyes for a second, I could swear I could see his eyes flash_

"_Katara. Truth or Dare. I'll take it easy if you choose Dare you know." He asked_

"_Don't bother Hothead… Take it ruff, I choose Dare totally." I said trying to make myself look not scared._

"_Fine then…" he said "I dare you to go to that pole strip only to your bra and panties and do what I stripper does."_

"_What The Fuck!" I yelled "I won't do that I refuse! I'm still a virgin… and besides… I… I don't have my bra on." I said embarrassed I could feel myself blush as the whole circle started cracking up._

"_I was kidding… I totally got you…" he said cracking up. "Ok here's the dare… I want you to go sit… stand on top of the counter and sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star with the actions. While I take a video."_

"_Fine." I said humiliated of what I said, I got up onto the counter and started to sing… here's how it went…_

_Twinkle, Twinkle little star I said as a made a little smiley face. How I wondered what you are? Up above the world so high… I sang as I pointed to the sky… Like a diamond in the sky… as I made a diamond shape with my hand… Twinkle, Twinkle little star how I wondered what you are…_

_And then Zuko whispered to Mai. She stood up and pulled my pants off. I screamed and covered my under wear, I was wearing boy shorts under wear. And in the front it had two monkeys kissing I had TONS of pairs._

_(I love my undies there so comfy. And I'm basing Katara on what happened to me when I played dares with my friends. This is all real except the Avatar people. When I say real I mean REAL! Like if I was not wearing my bra… I was not wearing my bra FYI. If boys are reading this and drooling… like seeing a 21 year old girl only in panties you are a pervert. Only my boy friend is allowed to do that. Sokka and Suki I had friends that were engaged. But their married now… And like Zuko is my boyfriend, Suki is my sister-in-law and Sokka my brother and Azula is Zuko's sissy and Mai… well… she's just my old friend._

_The only reason why I picked this kind of ATLA was because I do have a boyfriend (Cole), he does have a sister (Heather), I do have a brother (his name is Kyle… Hey Kyle if your looking at this… Not any boys whose name unfortunately is Kyle.) But Kyle asked me if his girlfriend (Taylor) loved him and I (Kimberly) said 'yes' on the day we played this game. I was just basing this on the future of Kyle and Taylor. My brother is like six years older than me. SO he's 27 at this time and I was like 21. (Srry I faked my age on my profile. I love to mess with it I promise I'll change it. So that's why in the future of this story Katara is drinking. But I'm good… I'm not a drinker. The only thing I drink is coffee. That time we had a chugging contest the person who drank the most got 1,000 dollars. Don't look at me… I needed the money!… I REALLY planned on not writing about it. But I think if you guys want to read it… then so be it…) _

_I wonder when my boyfriends going to pop the question * sighs * THIS IS ALL REAL! Though if anyone were to give me undies and bras for my b-day… it would be like the ones I based right now. – kimberlyisawesome)_

_(P.S Sorry for taking your time… You should have prob have skipped this.) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ring... Ring... Ring_

"Hello this is Katara how may I help you?" I asked

"Tara. There is a party on Ember Island! You've got to come!" the woman on the line said

_Suki_

"I can't Suki. I have work... and..." I said but she cut me off

"I will not take no as an answer. I want you to come at 1:00 sharp, bring your bikini, some sleeping clothes, 4 liters of soda, 4 bags of chips (Iknow not heathy but my friends and I like to eat junk food), candy, 2 cases of beer, and some light clothes." she said and hung up, I took my iphone and texted her that I would be on my way. I ran to my boss and told him that my mom was sick from a fever in the Fire Nation, and that I needed the rest of the week off (I know sounds stupid but when I told my boss to have the rest of the week off to go to Canada he got pissed. But he still gave me the days off. You never know what can happen with a 21 year old. Right?).

I then ran to the grocery store to get 4 litters of soda (Coke~a~Cola), 4 bags of chips and 2 cases of beer. As I was picking up the beer I made a disgusting face. I paid for the shopping (It was like fucking $40.59. So expensive!), drove to my home picked up my bikini, and my sleeping clothes. I took of my shirt and put a tight low cut shirt on, which showed my fine curves and took my long pants off and exchanged it with jogging pants. I also brought my jacket in case it were to get cold. I looked and the clock and saw that it was 12:30. I ran to Tylee's room (she slept over) and opened the door.

"Tylee I can't leave you alone here all by yourself. (Tylee was only 14 at this time and Katara was 21) You have to come with me and my friends to Ember Island. Is that o.k with you?" I asked

"Yes! I'd love that! She said

"O.k now all you have to do is get a swimsuit, sleeping clothes, and change into comfy clothes." I said "We have to leave now!" she got of the bed and changed in the bathroom. I took her hand and ran to the car with all my stuff and Tylee. We drove to Ember Island. I meet Suki standing there waiting for me and the shopping.

"Hey Suki!" I said as I ran to embrace her "It's been to long." I said as I detached and wiped the tear from my eye

"I know…" she said in sympathy "Did you get it?"

"Hell yes I did!" I said. As I saw Sokka I screamed and ran to hug him.

"Watch it!" he said "Your going to ruin the moment."

"What moment Sokka?" I asked

"The moment I get to kiss Suki, dummy" he said as I let go, walking over to Suki and kissing her. I haven't seen Sokka since I was 12. He left for collage.

"Ewwww! Get a room!" yelled Tylee. Sokka and Suki looked at her

"Why is she here!" Suki yelled at me

"Because she's 14 and I can't leave her alone in my house." I said "In fact why don't you go up stairs and get cozy into one room and have fun?" I asked Tylee who seemed to _love _the idea. She ran into the house with all her things and picked a room.

"Toph!" I screamed as I ran into the blind girl who was getting out of the house holding hands with Aang. "It's been too long."

"Can't Breath…" Toph managed to say from my hard hug. I let her go and she gasped for air. "Gosh Sugar Queen you got stronger!"

"Hello Katara." Said a voice

_Zuko_

I turned around to find the Fire Lord looking at me. I squealed and leapt into his arms and kissed him.

"I missed you SO much…" I said pulling away from the hot steamy kiss

"I know Katara I haven't seen you since High School." He said. It was true they hadn't seen each other since.

"I missed you." I kept saying

"I know Tara, I know…" he said but was cut of by…

"Who is ready to get this party started!" Sokka yelled running into the house

"Oh boy. I can't wait." Mai said in her usual bored voice "I was only 10 pages away from finishing Slaughter 101. And 5 pages away from Beheading For Beginners."

"Come Mai. This is going to be fun." Azula said getting out of Zuko's BMW

"It's true." Sokka said "Were going to play games and eat and sleep and EAT! HUNGRY! Tara! What did you get?"

"Ugh!" I said as we all walked into the mansion


	3. Chapter 3

"SO what do you guys want to play first?" Suki asked. She was very excited, I could tell.

"Strip Poker!" Sokka yelled "Anyone with?" I didn't raise my hand because I forgot to put my bra on. Sometimes I can get forgetful. But this time I was scared that we would play strip poker. Everyone raised their hands. Except me, I thought that I could put my bikini top then I would be ok.

I went into a bathroom and put my bikini top on. After I shimmied it on I put on my t-shirt and I walked out.

"O.k Katara you want to play strip poker?" Sokka asked

"Yeah sure!" I said as Sokka was giving me 7 cards

"Wait!" Toph said "No doing anything gay, no kissing unless you told too, and last no making love. Cuz I know that some of you are still virgins! And some of you are not!" she said and stared pointedly at Suki and Sokka. They both blushed, "Now lets play some STRIP POKER!" she said and sat down.

After a few minutes I was only down to my pants, undies, and bikini top. "Triple!" I yelled, everybody took of one piece of their clothing. Sokka was down to his boxers. As well as Zuko, Mai was down to only her bra and undies, Azula was already out of the game because she lost all her clothes, Aang too, Toph who amazingly still had her shirt, bra and undies, but poor Suki she had to take of her bra.

"Ahh! Come on. I don't what my bra to come off!" Suki yelled

"Sorry Suki. But until one person is left you have to take it off." I said

"But come on. I… I never let everyone see my… you knows." She said as she was blushing

"So you give up?" I asked, she nodded in defeat "Ok now… Give me 50 bucks." She looked at me and slowly reached for her bra clasp, she found it… and took her bra off.

"That's better Suki." I said "Let the game resume." I said

"Let's see… Let's see…" Toph was saying "Hey everybody take off one piece of clothing. Cuz the Blind Bandit got ROYAL FLUSH! The first ever in the game!" I took of my pants as Zuko and Sokka hesitated. "What's the matter Sparky. To chicken to take of your underwear Sokka and Zuko." She said as she made clucking noises

"No I'm not scared. I'm Brave Sokka also known as…" he said but died down

"Oh wow Sokka." I said laughing "Also know as Bull Shit. Ha! You could have said Sokka the Brave."

"Shut Up!" Sokka yelled

"I don't want to take my boxers off. How much did you want." Zuko asked

"50" Toph replied. Zuko pulled his wallet out of his pants and gave Toph 50 and went out of the circle. "How bout' you Snoozles to chicken. You know you can take them off and put them back on. Because it is your last piece of clothing." Toph said

"No way." He said and grabbed his wallet and handed her the money.

"Sweet." She said

"Double!" I yelled as everyone took of a piece of their clothing. I went out of the game in a few minutes time. Toph was the winner. We moved on to playing Truth or Dare. And we took some beers out.

"Ok who goes first?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. So I went first. I picked Zuko.

"Ok Truth or Dare Zuko." I asked

"Truth." He said

"Ok… Are you still a virgin. If your not say the persons name?"

"Katara!" he yelled

"You have to answer." I said with a small grin on my face

"yeswithmai" he said in a quick voice

"Who was that ZuZu?" I asked again

"Yes…" he said

"With who?" I said

"M…. Ma…. Mai" he said as we all started to crack up. But Mai was not laughing. She was sitting there with a blush on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

so many hits *passes out*

My sister wrote this. Give her ALL the thanks. But luckily I posted it up.

I kept on laughing, I was laughing so hard that I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Ok Katara," Toph said "You can stop." She said pretty pissed off

"Ok, ok, ok." I said as I stopped laughing "Who wants to pick me?"

"Oh ME!" Suki squealed "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I said

"Ok…" she said with an 'I'm thinking look' "I dare you to kiss Zuko for 20 seconds."

"Zuko?" I said "Easy." I looked over to Zuko was sitting next to me. I leaned to him, puckering my lips. Our lips met, his lips were hot and fierce. He begged for an entrance, so I opened my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance, before we could go even further. I heard a 'Katara! Zuko!' and I pulled apart. I looked at Aang. His mouth was wide open. And Sokka's eyes were as wide as bowling balls. "I told you it was easy." I said as a matter-of-factly.

"Ok Azula, Truth or Dare?" Mai asked

"Dare." She said

"I dare you to go skinny dipping with… everybody except for me." Mai said. All eight of us got off the floor and walked over to the bathroom.

"Hey! At least can I change in privacy?" I yelled and stalked into the bathroom and closed the door. I took off my t-shirt and my bikini top as well as my under wear and pants. I took a towel and wrapped it around my chest area. I walked out of the bathroom to find everybody outside (all or them wearing towels around there private parts duh?) and ready to go jump in the pool naked. Usually I was not scared of anything, but this time I was kind of scared. I mean jumping naked with my friends. That's very wrong. But I have to, because it was a dare.

"Ok everybody. Take off your towels and jump in the pool." Mai "Your so lucky that it's not December." She huffed, everybody took off there towels. Luckily it was nighttime, so we couldn't see each other. I jumped into the pool with everyone else. And I started to swim towards to stairs to get out of the pool. I made it to the pool stairs and walked out of the pool. I then walked to where I last put my towel. I could not find it.

"Where the hell is my towel?" I yelled

"Oh, you can't find it." Mai said sarcastically "I took them away, hope you have fun finding them everyone." She said and stalked into the house. I panicked and tried to find anyone. I bumped into someone (Zuko). That person was very muscular, and tall. Since there was just I small hint of light I looked up to find Zuko. I screamed and ran into something hard. I fell down to the ground, and just sat there. Then I felt I hand touch my shoulder.

_Zuko_

"What do you want?" I hissed

"Why are you acting this way?" he asked "What did I do?"

"What you did does _not _matter now!" I screamed


End file.
